Juvia, Lyon, and the rain
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Juvia used to be a gloomy Rain Woman, bringing rain wherever she went. No one wanted the rain then, no one wants the rain now. No one even likes the rain. No one, except, Lyon. Lyon doesn't think rain is gloomy. He views it as something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**WARNING: if you watch the english dub do not read. Spoilers ahead. If you watch subbed, read away.**

* * *

Juvia was in a _slight _predicament.

When she started the day, she just thought she would just be going on a mission with Gray. She wasn't expecting _this _situation.

Currently, Juvia was stuck in Sugar Boy's "Hound Dogs." Which was some sort of goop - it made her feel like she was in a gigantic glob of jelly. Not only that, but Juvia wasn't alone. No, she was with a rival of her sweet, sweet Gray.

Lyon.

Lyon Vastia.

The man was an enigma to her.

Juvia knew he was taught by the powerful ice mage Ur, alongside Gray; they were taught the same magic together. Even so, the two could't be any more different.

Her beloved Gray was cool and calm, a stoic look forever expressed on his face.

Lyon... Lyon was... different. Different than anyone she had ever met.

At times he seemed as cool and calm as Gray, never letting anything distract him from the job at hand. And then there was another side of Lyon. When he would call her Juvia-chan and compliment her until she was blushing so hard she looked like a ripe tomato. Juvia didn't know what to say when that happened.

Lyon was also... nice.

He was nice to her.

He was always giving off this happy, warm, welcoming feeling towards her. Always smiling when he did it.

Juvia found it pleasant. Even if it was confusing.

Speaking of confusing...

"...The rest of my life will be spent here with Juvia-chan, just the two of us. That's not bad either really," Lyon said, with a dramatic toss of his head.

Eeehh?! What?!

"It's bad for Juvia!" She said, her eyes wide.

"Don't get mad. I was just kidding," He said, immediately turning serious. "Alright, time to make a real effort."

Lyon closed his eyes, releasing some of his magic.

Juvia stared at him in awe.

She had, of course, seen ice-make magic before. She had fought Gray, after all. Juvia always found ice magic to be quite pretty, the way it gleamed and glittered. She also found it fascinating. Ice mages could shape ice into whatever they wanted, giving them complete creative control over it.

They could make ice into something very, very, _deadly,_ or something lovely and wonderful._  
_

Lyon's magic was both lovely, and deadly.

Sugar Boy's Hound Dogs where now completely frozen, ice spiking up in different directions.

The ice had a pale, mint green color tint to it. Much different from Gray's, which was a light blue color.

Lyon's ice glittered in the light, sparkling with brilliance.

Beautiful...

As pretty as it was, it was also very powerful, Juvia could tell. She could feel Lyons magical energy beating throughout the whole thing. Juvia had to concentrate on not being encased in the ice, too.

The frozen goop quickly shattered.

"Lets go," Lyon said, looking out.

Juvia could only stare at Lyon with wide eyes, a blush dusting her cheeks.

Lyon, as embarrassed as she was to admit it, looked... handsome.

Like... a prince.

A prince atop his glittering ice castle.

Juvia tore her gaze away from the ice mage, and held her face.

What was she thinking?! How could Lyon make her feel so utterly bewildered and flustered?

"What's wrong?" Lyon asked, looking at Juvia.

Juvia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nothing! Juvia need to get to Gray-sama quickly!" She said, trying to ignore her previous thoughts.

"The exit is that way," Lyon said, pointing.

Juvia nodded, and away they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Juvia and Gray had just returned to the guild after the search for the key part.

It was a success.

They defeated Sugar boy and came back with the key intact.

Juvia thought she ought to feel good about coming back victorious, but...

Why?

Why didn't she feel happy? She should feel happy, she got to go on a mission with her Gray!

So, why...

She didn't even feel like watching Gray in the guild, something she would normally be excited to do.

...

What was wrong with her?!

She wasn't even remotely excited about being with Gray, right now! Oh no, she had some sort of horrid illness, didn't she?!

Okay, calm down. Calm.

Juvia decided to take a walk to clear her head.

Sighing, she exited the guild.

* * *

Juvia walked down the streets.

She had a place she liked to go from time to time, to think.

It was located near the very top of the Magnolia, just stopping where the city ended. Anything beyond that point was all trees and other thing associated with nature.

Her spot was merely a bench. Small, old, and wooden. But Juvia loved it. She thought it had the best view.

And she was right. The small area had a perfect outlook of the whole city. You could see everything, to the building all the way out to the sea.

She finally reached the bench, after a long walk from the guild.

Sitting down, she thought.

Mostly, she thought about random things. But, her mind kept going back to that fight with Sugar Boy.

When she was stuck in that gross-feeling goop.

And was saved by... Lyon.

EEEEHHH?!

Why?!

Why was she thinking about that?!

Wait.

It was obvious why she was thinking about that. I mean if it weren't Lyon, she would be stuck in that good forever. Yes. That was it. She was just grateful that he saved her, nothing more.

But, then her mind flashed back to that image of Lyon. The image of him standing, looking out, ice shimmering in the background.

He really did look like a prince...

EEEEHH!

What was she thinking?! Gray was her prince! She was sure! She really was...

My god, she was so confused.

But why? Why was she so confused?

Gray was her prince. But, what if he wasn't? What if he wasn't? What did that mean? What?

...

Juvia noticed that rain was falling, coming down hard.

In all her distress, she had made it rain?

Then, she laughed.

It was a small, bitter, type of laugh.

"Of course. Juvia has always been a gloomy rain woman, after all," she said, closing her eyes.

"Gloomy? You can't be serious."

Juvia eyes snapped open. She whirled around behind her.

There he was.

Lyon Vastia.

He was wet, soaked in fact.

The rain must have been falling for some time before she noticed.

His hair was sticking to his forehead, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants.

He didn't look out of place at all, just standing there dripping wet in the rain.

"L-lyon-sama..."

"Juvia-chan," Lyon said, smiling. "Who would ever call you, of all people, gloomy? That just doesn't seem to fit you."

"Eh, what is Lyon-sama doing all the was out here in the rain?" Juvia asked, changing the subject.

"Me? Well, I decided to go for a walk. Lucky me, I had the fortune to run into you," he said, grinning.

"How long has it been raining?"

"Hmm, about ten minutes."

"Why have you been out in the rain for ten minutes?!" Juvia said.

Lyon merely shrugged.

"I wanted to go for a walk."

"But, why in the rain?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why _not_ in the rain?" he replied, tilting his head, too.

Juvia's eyes widened.

She was surprised.

"Don't you not like the rain?" Juvia asked, a little startled.

"No. Why would I not like the rain?" Lyon asked.

Why would he not like the rain?

"W-well, the rain is... is wet!"

Lyon laughed, grinning.

"Yes well, I suppose. But what kind of man would I be if I got all worked up over getting a little wet?" he said, flashing her a smile. "Besides, I never minded it."

"But the rain also sometimes makes you sick!" Juvia said.

"Not all the time," Lyon said, smiling at her again.

"The rain is cold!"

Lyon laughed again, his shoulders shaking.

"Well, I've never really minded the cold, either."

Juvia blushed.

Right. Ice mage.

...

"But... the rain. It's so gloomy," she said, a sad expression displayed on her face.

Lyon looked at her.

"Gloomy?"

Juvia nodded.

"I think you're wrong, Juvia-chan," he said.

Juvia snapped all her attention on Lyon.

"I never thought of it like that," he said. "When I was a kid, I thought the rain was fun. You could jump in puddles, spin around, try catching rain drops in your mouth. Definitely fun."

Juvia's eyes widened.

No one ever said the rain was fun.

"When I got older, I thought it had a dark sort of... majesty to it," Lyon said, looking up at the sky. "I also find it refreshing. And look, Juvia."

Lyon pointed out towards the view.

"Look how different and lovely it looks. Rain can change a landscape just like that," he said, with a snap of his fingers.

Juvia looked at him, studying him briefly.

"I don't think the rain is gloomy," Lyon said, his face turned up to the sky, eyes closed. "I think it is completely, utterly, beautiful."

Juvia stared at him.

Beautiful?

Lyon thought the rain was beautiful. Fun. Refreshing. Majestic.

No one had ever said those things.

Juvia always thought she had brought gloomy, unbearable rain that everyone hated. But, Lyon did't hate it. Lyon liked it.

And if Lyon liked it. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

Maybe Juvia wasn't a gloomy rain woman. Maybe just a rain woman.

Yes... yes she liked that.

**The End**


End file.
